The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Sword
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When Merry Brandybuck finds the Sword of Power, he must embark on the most danderous quest of his life. Can he save MiddleEarth from complete distruction, or will he fail?
1. The News

Hi, all those LOTR-crazie peoples out there!! You're gonna luv this story. I do not own LOTR. I only own a couple of new characters I thought of. Before ch.1, Merry and Pippin were stealing vegetables from farmer Maggot and found a sword with a black blade. It belongs to Sauron's evil brother Saulon. (I know, that's the oldest one in the book.) Merry's father and all his descendants are bound to the sword, bla bla bla, and Merry must destroy it.

Chapter 1: The News

The forests around Imladris was a beautiful sight to behold. The land was very green and fertile. On this particular day, a small caravan of Elves were slowly moving along the pathway leading to the house of Elrond. The borders of Rivendell was lately being attacked by Orcs and they thought it safer to move more inland. As they were going along, suddenly a large group of Orcs jumped out of nowhere and begand attacking them. Elvish soldiers were hiding in the trees to aid if needed and they began their own attack on the Orcs. One particular Elf maiden was the only woman fighting. She had long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin. She was clad in the garb of an Elvish soldier.

"Fall back! Fall back to the river!!" she yelled.

All the Elves ran and rode to the shallow river close to Elrond's house.

"Surrender, she-Elf!" an Orc yelled.

"If you want the land, come clame it!" the Elf maiden yelled back.

The Orcs slowly started to advance on the Elves.

"_Eglastio beth dir. Remon ne dlu hulia. Eglastio beth dir. Remon ne dlu hulia_!" she said in Elvish.

As she said that, the river water formed into shapes of horses and charged at the Orcs, wiping them out. All the Elves behind her cheered and laughed to finally be safe. They walked and rode the rest of the way to Elrond's home. When they reach it, Lord Elrond was standing in the entryway to greet them. The Elf maiden dismounted her horse and walked up to Lord Elrond.

"The sun shines down upon your victory today, my daughter." Elrond said, smiling.

"Thank you, Father." she said.

She walked through the entryway up to her room, overlooking the entryway. A tall, dark Elf-man named Earo walked up to Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, I have news for you." he said.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"Saradoc's bane has been found." Earo answered.

Elrond's eyes widened.

"Mithrandir and a group of Perian are headed this way. They will be here in two days." Earo said.

"Send one of our strongest soldiers to go with them." Elrond said.

"Sir, none of our soldiers can be spared. Our borders are still in danger of attack." Earo said.

"There is no one else." Elrond said.

"Well... sir, mabey we could send your daughter Kira." Earo suggested.

"No! I will not allow my youngest daughter to be put into such danger!" Elrond said.

"Sir there is no one else." Earo said.

Elrond sighed and looked up to the open windows of Kira's room.

"Very well then. I'll tell her." Elrond said sadly.

He walked up to Kira's room where he found her sharpening her sword.

"Kira." he said.

Kira looked up.

"Oh, hello, Father." she said.

"Kira, I need to speak to you of a matter of great importance." Elrond said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Saradoc's bane has been found." Elrond answered as he walked a little more into the room.

"The One Sword." Kira confirmed, her voice a little shakey. "What of it?"

"Mithrandir and a small group of Hobbits are headed here. They'll be here in two days. None of our soldiers can be spared to go with them, and you must go." Elrond said.

"M- me?" Kira asked, surprized. Her father always liked for her to stay close by, much less let her go on a dangerous quest.

"Yes, you." Elrond said.

"I accept. I'll go." Kira said proudly.

"Fine. You'd better start getting ready." Elrond said as he left the room.

Kira was very proud that she would get to accompany the Fellowship on their Quest. All her life she longed to go on adventures. She was not at all like other Elven women, who stayed close to home while the men go out to fight. She always loved fighting, riding, doing the things that men do. She always kept her sword close by and she had the finest horse in the Elven army: a big, beautiful black stallion named Hidalgo. She was also looking forward to going on the Quest because there was a Man that she had met on a previous journey named Eliond, whom she loved, but her father didn't know about it. Her father had always wanted her to marry an Elven Lord and be like a normal Elven woman. Kira knew her father onley wanted to protect her, but she didn't to be protected. She descide right then and there that she would find Eliond and marry him if he would still have her.


	2. Many Meetings

Hi! I'm back and I'm ready to post another chapter! Please Read and Review!

Chapter 2: Many Meetings

The sun was shining bright in the heavens, the wind was gently ruffling the leaves, and it was the day when Mithrandir and the Hobbits would be arriving. Elrond, Kira, and a few other Elven lords were standing in the entryway, waiting to greet them. At around midday, they arrived.

"Well met, my Lord Mithrandir." Elrond said as he bowed his head.

"The same in return, Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"This is my daughter Kira. She will accompany you on your quest." Elrond said as he gestured to Kira.

Kira placed her right hand over her heart then held it out towards them. Two of the Hobbit were not how she expected them to be. One was clad in the garb of a Rohirric soldier and another in the garb of a Gondorian soldier, but she had to admit, they were kind of cute. The four Hobbits and Gandalf bowed in respect. Kira noticed the sword scabbard hanging from Merry's back and she knew that he must be the one.

"You must be Master Meriadoc of the Shire." she said, looking at Merry.

It felt as if he'd been pierced in the heart by an arrow, for one brief moment he forgot the Sword, the Quest, everything around him when he saw her imence beauty. Merry was frozen on the spot for a moment until he found himself again.

"Hello, my Lady." he said.

"Why don't all of you come inside. You look tired and hungry." Kira offered.

Elrond, Kira, the Hobbits, and Gandalf all entered the dining room where the travelers were given a hearty meal. Afterwards, they discussed the path the Fellowship would be taking and what dangers were ahead.

----------------------------

Later on, at dusk, Kira was standing on on of the balconies overlooking the magnificent gardens.

"My Lady?" a vioce said.

Kira turned and saw Merry standing there.

"Oh, hello, Merry." she said.

"I was wandering if I could talk to you?" Merry asked.

"Of course." Kira answered.

Merry walked up next to her.

"A- are you scared to be going on this Quest?" he asked.

"A little. Are you?" Kira answered.

"Well... yes, but I know it has to be done." Merry said.

"You know your friends would never abandon you. I won't either." Kira said.

"I know they wouldn't. I... I just know what happened to Frodo when he was faced with something like this." Merry said

"You just have to be strong. I know there's courage in you." Kira said.

Merry smiled, "Thank you."

Kira nodded.

"I think I'll turn in for the night." she said.

"I was thinkin' 'bout hittin' the hay myself." Merry said.

They both walked to their rooms, awaiting a new day.


	3. Delays

Merrythe hobbit, I got your review,and thank you for liking my story!!! It's gonna get better! I'll update whenever possible.

Chapter 3: Delays

The next morning was cool and fresh. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. After breakfast, Merry and Pippin sat out on the steps of the entryway, smoking thier pipes and talking.

"Mmmm, don't you just love the smell of pipe-weed in the morning?" Merry asked, taking a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the sweet aroma of the burning Longbottom Leaf.

"Mm-hm." Pippin answered.

As Pippin looked at the woods, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Merry, why don't we go exploring?" he asked.

"Why?" Merry asked back.

"I don't know, just to have some fun before we have to go." Pippin answered.

"Well, alright. Let's go get our horses." Merry said.

They went and saddled their horses and rode into the woods. They had no idea how beautiful Elvish woods could really be. The trees were huge, small, crystal-clear streams dotted the forest floor, and ever so often a squirrel would drop an acorn on Pippin's head, which Merry found quite funny. As they were going along, they suddenly felt something change, everything seemed to go dead silent, a gloomy light radiated through the forest, and a strange smell filled the air.

"Uh... Merry, what's going on?" Pippin asked shakily.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here." Merry said.

Suddenly a loud cry rent through the air. Both Merry and Pippin's horses reared and threw them off and ran away.

"What was that?!" Merry asked, very shocked.

"I don't know, but what ever it was, it sounded like it came from over there." Pippin answered as he pointed to a large bush about ten feet away.

Merry and Pippin approched the bush tentively. Suddenly, a creature resmbling an Orc jumped from the bush and tackled Pippin, knocking Merry aside. Pippin tried desparately to get free of the creature's grasp, but try as he might, he couldn't. The creature tried to gnaw and bite into Pippin's shoulder and neck.

"Merry! Help!" Pippin cried out.

Merry ran forward and knocked the creature off Pippin, but the creature knocked him unconscious. The creature approched Pippin and knocked him unconscious also. He picked him up and ran off into the woods.

----------------------

Some time later, a low moan escaped Merry's lips as he started to become conscious. He blinked awake after a minute. He whinced as he put a hand to his head where the creature had hit him.

"Pippin, what happened?" he asked.

When no answer met his ears, he hurriedly looked around, no sign of Pippin.

"Pippin!!!!!" he yelled.

Still, no answer. He stood up and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him back to the house of Elrond. When he reached it, he quickly found Kira.

"K- Kira... please help!" he said, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, conscerned.

"P- Pippin and I were exploring in the woods and some creature attacked us. It took Pippin." Merry explained.

"I'll go look for him, you go in the family room with everyone else." Kira said.

She went and saddled her horse and took off in search of Pippin. She searched and searched for hours, but she could find no trace of Pippin. At around dusk, it started to rain, but she didn't stop looking.

-----------------------------

It was dark out and pouring freezing rain. Pippin's small body lay deep in the forest. He was unconscious. He was deatly pale, barely breathing, he had many deep cuts on his arms, legs, back, torso, and face, and he was soaking wet. A soft moan escaped his bruised lips as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the acute pain in his side. He let out a softcry as he put ahand to his side.His side felt wet and sticky with blood, there was a deep wound still bleeding. What little clothes he still had were completely soaked in water and blood. He was shivering uncontrolably, he was chilled to the bone.

_"I wish Merry were here."_ he thought.

"Filthy little scum!" a strange voice said.

Pippin looked to the bushes where the voice seemed to come from.

"W- who's there?" he asked.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from the bushes and delivered a blow to Pippin's head. It didn't knock him unconscious, but it made his vision hazy. Then suddenly, he felt an iron-shod foot slam into his injured side. Pippin began gasping for air. Then a bony hand clutched around his neck. He felt it slowly tighten and squeeze all the air out. Pippin slipped back into blackness. Pippin didn't know how long he'd been unconscious when he woke up. He felt very weak, alomst unable to move. He saw a figure stand over him. The creature looked like a cross between Gollum and an Orc.

"Where is it?" the creature asked.

"What?" Pippin asked, but he knew fully what the creature wanted.

This earned Pippin a sharp blow to the head, once again sending him into darkness. A few hours later, as the creature was sitting by a tree, watching the unconscious Hobbit, a thought went through his head. He descided to finish what he'd begun on Pippin. He wrapped his hands around Pippin's neck and squeezed his fragile throat as hard as he could, completely cutting off Pippin's precious supply of oxygen. Pippin was completely defenceless, the onley movement he could make was small twiches of his fingers and small flinches of his face. The creature smiled evilly as he saw Pippin start to suffer.

Pippin felt two strong, bony hands squeezing his throat. It hurt so much. No air at all was getting into his lungs.

As the creature squeezed the life out of Pippin, KIra jumped out of the bushes, sword drawn.

"Cirk, get off him!" she yelled.

Cirk released Pippin suddenly, putting clawmarks on the sides of his neck as he did.

"Whatdoes 'e mean to you?" Cirk asked.

"He is a member of the Fellowship of the Sword. Saradoc's bane. Let him go!" Kira answered.

Cirk drew his sword.

"You want 'im? Come get 'im!" he said.

Kira let out a battle cry and their duel began. After a few minutes, Cirk gave up and ran away, he couldn't win. Kira quickly sheathed her sword and ran to Pippin and knelt down next to him. She layed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

"Pippin, _talen leth aed. Lasto beth nin tolo dan nan galad_." she said in Elvish.

The onley movement or sound Pippin made was a small moan. Kira opened her eyes. She began to look over Pippin's wounds. She first gently pressed her finger tips to various places on Pippin's throat, feeling for anything unusual. She felt a little swelling around his airway. She then turned to the deep wound on Pippin's side. She gently turned hin over onto his good side, being carefull not to jolt any chest injury. She could tell that the woulnd had been bleeding profusely.

"Hidalgo!" she called.

Her horse came out from behind the bushes. Kira took some rags and, a flask of water, and a roll of bandages from the saddle bag. She poured some water on a rag and gently began to clean the wound. When the wound was clean, she carefully dressed it. Just as she finished, Pippin woke up. He looked to Kira with sad, pityful, painfilled eyes.

"K- Kira?" he rasped.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Kira comforted.

"I'm thirsty."Pippin said.

Kira slowly poured some water into Pippin's mouth. As she poured the water, she carefully held his head in her hand so the water wouldn't choke him. When Pippin was done, he began shivering.

"Are you cold?" Kira asked.

Pippin nodded. Kira gently bundled Pippin up in her cloak and set him atop her stallion. She mounted and they took off. As they rode, Pippin's breathing was becoming more labored.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Pippin. It's not much further." Kira said.Within five minutes, the arrived at Elrond's home. Merry was standing on the balcony. He saw Kira ride up to the base of the steps. She walked up the steps, carrying Pippin's bloody body.

"Kira! Wh- what happened?!" Merry asked franticly.

Kira didn't answer, but she sprinted past him and went to a healing room. Merry ran after her. Kira gently layed Pippin on a soft bed. Merry sat down opposite Kira. He finally got a good look at Pippin. Merry wanted to cry when he looked at Pippin. He was so pale, he was covered in blood, his throat was bruised and bloody, and his breathing was terribly labored.

"Oh, Pip..." Merry said as he gently stroked Pippin's bloody, thick hair.

"Kira, what are we gonna do? He's dying." Merry asked.

"I'll be back. Stay with him." Kira said as she walked out of the room.

Merry turned back to Pippin.

"Pippin, please hang on. Just a little longer. It'll be okay." Merry gently whispered.

Kira walked into the room where Elrond was.

"Father." she said.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"This Quest must be delayed a bit longer." Kira answered.

"Why?" Elrond asked.

"Cirk." Kira answered.

"What has he done?" Elrond asked with conscern.

"He has deathly wounded the smallest of us." Kira answered.

"Pippin." Elrond said.

Kira nodded. Elrond sat down on the small loveseat.

"Pippin _fir. Twar gwirth nin_." Kira said. (Pippin is dying. I know not what to do.)

"_Eglastio beth dir_." Elrond said. (Use the gift of our people.)

_"Be est in."_ Kira said as she left.

She went back to the healing room and sat down beside Pippin. She layed her hand on Pippin's forehead and whispered an Elvish spell. Pippin's breathing slowed to a faint whisper. His face turned tranquil for a few brief, blessed minutes.

"Merry, hold his hand to your chest. He'll feel your heartbeat." Kira said.

Merry took Pippin's limp hand and placed it to his heart.

Pippin felt his hand being placed on something warm and smoothe. It felt like flesh, but he wasn't sure. Then he felt what he thought was a heartbeat. It suddenly hit him: he knew that heartbeat. It was Merry's.

Merry heard Pippin make a small moan.

"Come on, Pip. It's me. It's your Merry." he said.

Pippin slowly opened his eyes and saw his dearest friend looking down at him.

"Merry?" he asked.

"Yes, Pip. I'm here." Merry said, smiling.

"Pippin, I need to chck over your other injuries." Kira said.

Pippin nodded. Kira carefully checked Pippin over and cleaned him off and bandaged his other wounds. She estimated that If all went well, they could start out on the Quest in about three weeks.


	4. Departure

Estrid2006, I got your review, and yes, Frodo and Sam are in the story, I just haven't mentioned them yet.

Chapter 4: Departure

Just as Kira had predicted, everything went well with Pippin, and they could leave when expected. The day they picked to leave was cool and clear and everyone got ready quickly. When they were ready to depart, the Hobbits, Gandalf, and Kira stood under the arch of the entryway, awaiting Lord Elrond to give them the right of way to go. Merry and Pippin wre both wearing thier armor, Frodo and Sam were wearing elvish traveling robes, and Gandalf was wearing his white robes. Merry thought Kira looked especially beautiful today. She was wearing a close-fitting, bloodred shirt that had sleeves down to her elbows, a tight, black jerkin with no sleeves, Black, suede, knee-high boots, and tight, black pants. As always, she had her sword hanging from her belt. There was a bit of black eyeliner around her eyes. On her hands were fingerless, black gloves. Beside her was her magnificent stallion, fitted with an Elvish saddle and behind the saddle was her bedroll and two saddle bags with her things inside. Just then, Elrond and a few other Elven Lords walked into the pathway.

"Here, on the doorstep of Imladris, is the fate of Middle-Earth. To you no oath nor bond is layed to go further than you will. May the blessings of Elves and Perian and all free folk go with you." Elrond said.

The Fellowsship bowed in respect.

"You may go now. I trust that you will keep my daughter safe." Elrond said.

Kira rolled her eyes and sighed. She and everyone else mounted their horses and rode off. They were bound for Rohan, they were going to gather the old Fellowship back together and a couple friends. The rest of the Fellowship didn't even know that the Sword of Power had been found, but when they were all together again, they would be bound for Mount Kuwakundim in the land of the Iron Hills.


	5. The Black Wizard

Mysanity8me, thanks for the support! To answer your question this is before Legolas and Gimli went over the Sea.

Chapter 5: The Black Wizard

The Iron Hills was a barren, desolate land. It was a mountainous land that had very little water and no plantlife. Even during the day, it was dark and it hardly ever rained. When it did rain, the rain was acidic and burning. Before all the evil and war and destruction, the Iron Hills was a beautiful, fertile land that was inhabited by Dwarves, who were mining the rich iron deposites. But, evil entered the world and Saulon drove out all the Dwarves and used this land for his domain. He bred his armies, forged their armor, and destroyed the trees and mountains and grass. Evil corrupted this once beautiful land, there was no good. In a large mountain vally, there was a tower. It wasn't just any tower, it was the home of the Black Wizard Mor Dagnir, which was Elvish for Black Bane. His tower was made of black stone harvested from the mountains. The tower was about a half mile high and in the shape of his staff, which was black, twisted wood. Several deep pits surrounded the tower. The pits were where the armor and weapons were forged and the armies were bred. Just as Sauron had done, Saulon used Orcs, Uruk-hai, and Mountain Trolls. Atop the Tower of Sereg, which is Elivish for "blood", stood the Black Wizard Mor Dagnir. He was tall, had straight, black hair that was down to his shoulders, his skin was slightly tan, and he had yellow, bloodshot eyes. He looked not a day over thirty, but he was actually two thousand-twenty years old. An evil grin spread across his face as he looked out over the barren land. He was proud of what he and Saulon had accomplished. As he was reminicing the what he and Saulon had done, on of his Uruk captains came up the stairs behind him.

"My Lord, I have some bad news for you." he said.

Mor Dagnir turned to look at the Uruk.

"What?" he asked in his deep vioce.

"Our weapon has been found." the Uruk answered.

"Why should this be bad?" Mor Dagnir asked.

"It is in the hands of the enemy. They seek to destoy it." the Uruk answered.

"Send out our armies. Search every village. Kill the one who bears it. Do not stop until that Sword is found!" Mor Dagnir ordered.

"Yes, Sir." the Uruk said as he walked off.

"That Sword must be found." Mor Dagnir said to himself.


	6. The Journey South

Chapter 6: The Journey South

It had been seven days since they had set out from Rivendell and everything seemed to be going well, exept for Merry and Pippin having a tickle fight over who got the last mushroom. They had descided to stay within twenty miles of the Misty Mountains until they reached the Gap of Rohan. It was nearing mid evening and they descided to go ahead and make camp for the night. As they were settling down Kira walked over to Gandalf, who was sitting on a rock.

"I'm going to ride ahead to make sure the road is clear." she said.

"Good." Gandalf said.

Kira mounted her horse and rode off. After she had ridden about five miles, she was ready to turn back until she heard something. She heard what she thought to be Orcs growling. She rode towards the sound until she came over the top of a hill and saw something that made hr heart still for a brief moment. Before her eyes was the land of Dunland. An evil place where very few got out alive. In seeing this, she quickly rode back to camp to warn everyone.

"Gandalf!" she yelled as she entered the camp.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked in conscern.

"We're very near Dunland. There's no way we can continue on that way." Kira said.

"We'll have to cut across the mountains." Gandalf said.

"What path will we take once we cross the mountains?" Kira asked.

"I think it would be safest to go through Fangorn Forest to reach Edoras." Gandalf said.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Frodo and Merry were working on building a fire. Frodo noticed that Merry hadn't been very taklitive all day.

"Merry, is there something bothering you?" Frodo asked.

"Why do you ask?" Merry asked back.

"I just noticed you haven't been very talkitive all day." Frodo said.

"It- it's Kira." Merry said.

"What about her?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know. When ever I'm around her, I get a lump in my throat, my ears ring, and my knees start to tremble. Does that mean I'm in love?" Merry answered.

"Either that or you got a real bad case of the measles." Frodo said.

"I think I'm in love." Merry said.

"Merry, you know she's an Elf." Frodo said.

"I know, but she's so beautiful." Merry said, looking over to where Kira and Gandalf were talking.

After a few seconds, Merry seemed to forget there conversation and drift into his own thoughts. Just then, someting caught Frodo's eye.

"Merry!" he whispered harshly, nudging Merry's arm, making him turn back around.

"What?" Merry asked.

"You know what." Frodo said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I don't." Merry said.

"I saw you. You were staring at her butt." Frodo said.

"I was not." Merry said, lying.

"You were too." Frodo said.

Merry sighed and went back to lighting a fire. After several minutes, neither Merry nor Frodo had any luck in lighting a fire. Just then, Kira walked over.

"Haven't you got that fire lit yet?" she asked.

"No, the wood must be green or something." Frodo said.

"Give me those rocks." she said taking the two small stones from Frodo that he'd been using to try to light the fire.

She scraped them together twice and a fire instantly came to life.

"Put that in your pipe and smoke it." she sad handing the stones back to Frodo and walking off.

Frodo just stared at the fire, wide-eyed.

"You know what this means?" Pippin asked from his perch atop a rock.

"What?" Frodo asked.

"That she knows more about camping than you do." Pippin answered, unable to contain it any longer, he burst out laughing.

Frodo moaned and stood up. He ran at Pippin and tackling him, knocking him from his rock, tickling him wildly. Merry and Sam burst out laughing at the sight. A few feet away, Kira watched them, grinning.

"Is this what I'm gonna have to put up with the rest of this Quest?" she asked, jokingly.

"I'm afraid so." Gandalf said from his own perch on a rock.


	7. Crossing the Mountains

Chapter 7: Crossing the Mountains

The next morning, the Fellowship packed up and set out towards the Misty Mountains. Merry and Pippin rode side by side, as always.

"Merry, does Eomer know we're coming to Edoras?" Pippin asked.

"No. He doesn't even know the Sword has been found. The other members of the Fellowship don't either." Merry answered.

Behind them, Kira was riding beside Frodo and Sam.

"My Lady, are you frightened of the dangers ahead?" Sam asked.

"No. I fear neither death nor pain." Kira answered.

The conversation that Merry and Frodo had the previous day popped into Frodo's head. Frodo descided to ask Kira if she liked Merry or not.

"Kira, wh- what do you think of Merry?" Frodo asked.

"I think he's very nice. He's definately funny. Not to mention kinda' cute. Why do you ask?" Kira answered.

"Oh, no reason." Frodo said.

"So, Kira, is there any particular reason you came on this Quest, other than to represent the Elves?" Sam asked.

"There's a Man named Eliond whom I met on a previous journey. I want to find him. I love him." Kira answered.

"You aim to marry 'im?" Sam asked.

"If he'll still have me." Kira asked.

In hearing this, Frodo thought, _"How to tell Merry?"_

Just then, they heard Gandalf holler something back to them. They looked up and, there, before thier eyes, was the first mountain they would have to cross.

"We covered alot of ground today. What say we camp down here for the night?" Pippin asked.

"It's not even lunch time." Kira said.

"And?" Pippin asked.

What Pippin suggested didn't work. They went ahead and began to cross the mountain. It wasn't easy climbing a mountain with five horses, but when they reached the top, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do we continue on down the mountain, or do we continue on tomorrow morning?" Kira asked Gandalf.

"I think we have enough light left to continue on." Gandalf answered, looking up to the sky.

Kira motioned with her head for everyone to come on. Frodo rode up beside Merry.

"Merry, there's something I want to tell you." he said.

"What?" Merry asked.

"Kira said that one of the reasons she came on this Quest was that there was a Man she wanted to find. Merry, Kira's already in love." Frodo answered sadly.

Merry's whole world came crashing down at those words. He loved Kira so much. He wanted to marry her.

"Wh- what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kira's already in love." Frodo repeated.

Merry looked downward sadly.

"It'll be okay. She may not even find this Man." Frodo said, taking Merry's hand in his.

Merry smiled sadly.


	8. Meeting Eliond

Chapter 8: Meeting Eliond

By mid-afternoon, they had gotten down the mountain and two miles into Fangorn Forest. As the sun was beggining to set, they stopped and made camp. As Merry and Pippin layed out their bedrolls, Merry looked over to Kira, who was working on a fire. Merry sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Merry lied.

"I know something's wrong." Pippin said.

"I'm in love with Kira, but she's in love with someone else." Merry answered sadly.

"I'm sorry." Pippin said.

Over where Kira was working on a fire, Frodo and Sam were also working on their bedrolls.

"So, Sam, what are we having for supper tonight?" Kira asked.

Sam had done most of the cooking the whole trip.

"Why don't you go and shoot us a brace of conies and I'll fix some stew." Sam answered.

"Go shoot a what?" Kira asked, confused.

"Don't you know what a brace of conies is?" Sam asked back.

Kira shook her head. Beside Sam, Frodo was smiling in amusement.

"A brace of conies is a pair of rabbits." Sam answered

"Alright." Kira said as she got up.

She went over to her horse and got her bow and arrows, which she had strapped to one of the saddle bags, and went of to shoot a "brace of conies". As she walked through the forest, she suddenly heard a twig snap. She quickly strung an arrow onto her bow.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Just then, a man walked out from behind a tree with a sword in his hand. Kira quickly drew her bow ready to fire.

"K- Kira? Is that you?" the man asked.

Kira lowered her bow to get a good look at the Man. He had short, black, curly hair, fair skin, a slight beard, and was clad in the armor of a Rohirric soldier.

"Eliond?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Kira..." Eliond's voice trailed off as he sheathed his sword.

Kira dropped her bow and ran to Eliond and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Eliond did the same. Kira drove her lips into Eliond's and they kissed with such heat and passion. After a couple seconds, they drew away.

"I was so hoping I would find you." Kira said.

"What are you doing in Rohan?" Eliond asked.

"Saulon's weapon has been found. I'm a part of the Fellowship and we're headed to Eodoras to meet with King Eomer." Kira answered.

"Saulon's Sword?" Eliond asked in disbelief.

Kira nodded.

"As soon as I shoot two rabbits, we'll go back to the campsite and I'll let you meet everyone." Kira said as she picked up her bow.

It took no time at all for Kira to shoot the rabbits and her and Eliond went back to the campsite. Sam looked up from getting a pot over the fire to see Kira and someone whom he'd never seen before.

"Who's your friend, Kira?" he asked.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Eliond." Kira said.

Hearing the name 'Eliond', Merry looked up from what he was doing to see who the Man was Kira was in love with. When he saw him, he sighed and went back to what he'd been doing. Kira and Eliond walked over to Sam and Kira plopped the rabbits down on the ground.

"There's your 'brace of conies'." she said.

Frodo giggled at that.

"Eliond, would you like to accompany us to Edoras?" Kira asked.

"I'd love to. I was on my way there when I found you." Eliond answered.

"Good. We'll leave in the morning." Kira said.

"Not good." Merry mumbled under his breath.


	9. Heat and Passion

Chapter 9: Heat and Passon

The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early, had breakfast, packed up, and continued on. Merry and Pippin rode next to one another, like aways, Frodo and Sam behind them, Kira and Eliond, behind them, and Gandalf in front. Merry didn't talk much the whole time until they stopped for lunch. When they stopped for lunch, as Merry was tying his horse to a tree, he remembered something: they were close to the part of the forest where Treebeard lived. He walked over to Kira, who was looking through her saddle bag for her flask of water.

"Kira, I want to show you something." Merry said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Follow me." Merry said.

Merry led her to the place where Treebeard lived and, sure enough, there was Treebeard, standing there, humming an Entish song.

"Treebeard!" Merry hollered to get his attention.

Treebeard stopped humming and looked down.

"Oh, hello, Master Meriadoc." he said cheerfully but slowly.

"Treebeard, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Kira." Merry said.

"Hello, Lady Kira." Treebeard said.

"Hello." Kira said.

Merry looked at Kira, "You wanna climb 'im?"

"What?" Kira asked.

"Watch." Merry said as he approached Treebeard.

He started to climb Treebeard's branches.

"Merry, be careful. You're gonna fall." Kira warned.

"I ain't gonna fall." Merry said.

Just as he said that, his foot slipped and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He lay motionless on the ground.

"Merry!" Kira gasped as she ran to Merry and turned him over.

He was unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

"Boys. They never listen." Kira said as she got a small rag out of the little bag she had hanging from her belt.

She went to a nearby stream and soaked the rag in the water.

Merry awoke and whinced at the pain in his head. He looked over to where Kira was kneeling beside a creek.

"Kira?" he asked.

Kira stood up and walked over to him.

"You took quite a nast fall." she said, kneeling down beside Merry.

Merry sat himself up against Treebeard's leg and Kira began to clean the cut on his head.

"You are so... beautiful." Merry said, looking at Kira's face.

Kira gave a small smile, "Thank you." she said.

Merry reached up and ran his fingers along the side of her face, gently. Not thinking, they slowly moved closer to one another and before they knew it they were kissing. Just a whisper at first, but it grew stonger. Kira moaned sofly as she felt Merry's warm, sweet lips press against hers. Merry wrapped his arms around Kira, embacing her gently, Kira did the same. Kira felt something, a warmth deep inside her that she had not felt with Eliond. She deepened the kiss by running her tongue inside Merry's mouth. They both drew away, needing to breathe. Kira licked her lips. _"Sunshine. He tastes like sunshine and roses_." she thought. They looked at one another, smiling. Kira felt intence emotions inside her stirring, she had not felt this with Eliond. She knew this was the start of something wonderful.

----------------------

Merry and Kira didn't know that they were being watched. In the bushes, unseen, was Eliond. Shortly after Merry and Kira had left, he followed them. In seeing them kissing, a spark of anger lit inside him. His silently groaned, as he tried to retain his rage. _"I thought she loved me." _he thought to himself. He silently stormed off back to the campsite.

----------------------

"Kira, from the moment I first layed my eyes on you, I knew I loved you." Merry said.

"When we kissed, I felt a warmth inside me that I did not feel with Eliond." Kira said.

"Let's go back to the campsite before we're missed." Merry whispered.

Kira nodded and they stood up and walked back to the campsite.

"Where have you two been? We've already eaten and ready to go." Frodo asked as he saw Merry and Kira enter the campsite.

"We were just exploring a bit." Merry said.

"Yeah, exploring each other's mouths." Eliond said angrily under his breath.


	10. A Night of Romance

Chapter 10: A Night of Romance

At around dusk, they stopped to make camp. As Kira tied her horse to a tree, she looked to the sky.

"I think I'll go get some water before it gets dark." she said as she got the water bucket.

She walked off to a nearby pond. As she was filling the water bucket, she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Merry standing leaned up against a tree.

"What are you doin'?" Kira asked.

"I just want to talk to you." Merry answered as he walked over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Kira asked.

"No, but what are you gonna do about Eliond?" Merry asked.

"I don't know." Kira answered.

As Merry and Kira stood there, looking at one another, they drew nearer together until they were locked in one another's arms and they kissed deeply. As they kissed, Merry wriggled out of his shirt to reveal a slightly muscle-toned body that Kira was greatly attracted to. Kira lightly ran her hands down the smoothe skin of Merry's back.

"You're so stirring." Kira whispered into Merry's ear.

"So are you." Merry whispered back.

Merry ran his tongue along the pulse of her neck. Kira lightly moaned. She playfully toyed with the curls at the nape of Merry's neck. Merry ran his hands down her smoothe back down to her hips, holding her to him. Kira felt a warmth go through her body, it started at her groin and radiated upward and came out as a soft moan. As dusk turned to night, a light blue beam of moonlght streamed down through the trees and landed on them. They knew that they were absloutely meant for one another.


	11. Arrival at Edoras

Chapter 11: Arrival at Edoras

They got up early the next morning and by mid-day, they were to Edoras. They came up over a hill and there before their eyes was the magnificent city of Edoras built on a hilltop.

"Edoras. And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Eomer, King of Rohan." Gandalf said.

They rode forward to the city and up the hill to the Golden Hall. They tied their horses to a hitching post and entered the Hall. They saw Eomer sitting on his throne, sharpening his sword. He looked up from his work to see what new visitors had come.

"Hale, Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan." Kira said.

Eomer stood up and walked over to them.

"Well met, Mithrandir, Lady Kira." he said.

"Hello, Eomer." Merry said.

"Merry, Pippin, what are you all doing in Edoras?" Eomer asked surprized.

"We need to sit down and talk." Merry said.

They all sat down at one of the tables off to the side with a large flagon of ale each.

"What's going on?" Eomer asked.

"You familiar with Saulon and the Sword of Power?" Merry asked.

Eomer shook his head.

"Saulon is just as powerful as Sauron, if not more. He forged the Sword of Power in the fires of Mount Kuwakundim in the Iron Hills. When he launched an attack on the Shire, Saradoc Brandybuck found it, but would not destroy it. All who follow in his bloodline are bound to its fate." Gandalf explained.

"Saradoc Brandybuck. Th- that means Merry must destroy it." Eomer said.

"Yes." Gandalf said, looking at the Sword in its scabbard hanging from Merry's back.

"I wish to accompany you on your Quest. You have my sword, Merry." Eomer said.

Merry nodded.

"When do we start off?" Eomer asked.

"Tomarrow moring we ride for Gondor." Gandalf answered.

"Why Gondor?" Eomer asked.

"Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, and Gimli are to come with us." Gandalf answered.

Eomer nodded.

"Take some rest, you must be tired." he said.

The rest of that day they mostly rested and Merry and Pippin had a drinking contest.(Pippin won.)


	12. The Wonders of the White City

Hi, everybody! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long to update, my Internet has been messed up for a while. (Note: This story is fixin' to get real good!)

Chapter 12: The Wonders of the White City

The Fellowship rode up over a hill and before them was the enormous White City of Gondor. It towered upwards, almost seemingly touching the heavens. They rode up to the large, wooden and iron gate and as it opened, they rode through. They rode up the spiraling rodeways up to the Citadel.

"Ah, this place hasn't changed a bit." Pippin said, fondly recalling some happy things that had happened there.

They dismounted their horses and entered the palace. When they entered, they saw Legolas and Gimli sitting at a long table facing each other, playing a game of cards. Gimli had a large flagon of ale sitting next to him. Aragorn the King also sat at the same table, reading a Healer's book. At the creek of the heavy doors, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all looked up. Aragorn stood up and walked over to them.

"Well met, everyone. What brings you all to Gondor?" he said as he walked over to them.

"Are you up for another quest?" Gandalf asked.

"What do you mean, 'a quest'?" Aragorn asked.

They all sat down at the long, marble table and Gandalf explained everything. Just as Gandalf finished explaining the quest, Kira looked over to an open hallway next to the throne altar. She saw a fair, dark-haired Elf woman slowly walking out of on of the doorways.

"Arwen?" Kira asked as she stood up.

Arwen walked the rest of the way into the room to see if this woman was in fact her younger sister.

"Kira, is that really you?" she asked.

Kira smiled and ran to Arwen and they hugged one another.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Arwen said.

--

As Pippin watched the two happy sisters reunited after a long time, he desided to step outside for a breath of fresh air. He stepped outside and looked out over the magnificent view of the Pelennor Fields. He reached into the pouch hanging from his belt and took out his pipe and a little bit of pipe-weed. He sat down on the steps of the palace and began smoking the Longbottom Leaf. As he enjoyed the fragrant smell of the burning leaf, he heard the door open and close. Eliond walked past him and over to where their horses were tied.

"Where are you going?" Pippin asked as Eliond mounted his horse.

"I have some business to attend to." Eliond said as he rode off.

Pippin just brushed off the answer, Eliond probably had to talk to an army general or something like that. As Pippin began to drift off into his own thoughts, something caught his eye. He saw a woman walking across the Citadel. The had short, straight, brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a long, flowing, blue gown with golden designs on it. She didn't look as tall as most women around the city.

"You there. My lady, what is your name?" Pippin asked as he stood up.

"And what would you do with my name, sir knight?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I would hear your name if it cost me my ears." Pippin answered.

The night before her seemed different from the other knights around the city. He was very handsome in a different sort of way. He was more boyishly cute than he was just 'handsome'. He also seemed alot shorter than the other knights.

"My name is Niki." she said.

"Niki." Pippin whispered, smiling.

Niki smiled and walked off.

"Trying to win the heart of the lovely Lady Niki, are you?" a voice said.

Pippin looked to the right and saw a tall, rugged man. He had on the garb of a Gondorian soldier. His hair was down to a little past his shoulders, he had a brown beard, the same color as his hair, and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Pippin asked.

"I am Arion. I have been a knight here much longer than you have." the man said as he walked over in front of Pippin.

"And what does Lady Niki mean to you?" Pippin asked.

"I've been trying to make her my bride for some time now, but I see yet another knight has been captivated by her beauty." Arion said.

Just as if Arion knew what Pippin was thinking, Arion nearly voiced Pippin's thoughts word for word.

"I challenge you to a joust. Winner gets Lady Niki and makes her his bride." he said

"And what of the loser?" Pippin asked.

After a moment of thought, Arion spoke.

"Loser has to leave Gondor... and never return." he said.

Pippin was shocked, but instinct took over.

"I accept!" he said proudly.

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements." Arion said, strutting off arogantly.

Pippin had no idea that Gimli had been standing behind him, listening almost the whole time.

"Lad, do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?" Gimli asked.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.

"Lord Arion has never met an enemy he could not defeat, he has never attacked a village he could not conquer." Gimli answered.

Pippin considered this, but he thought that Lady Niki was much more important.


	13. Learning How to Joust

Pippin isn't stupid! He's just in love. I don't want to give away what happens, you'll just have to read on and see what happens.

Chapter 13: Learning How to Joust

The Quest would have to be delayed once again because it would take one month to get the jousting field ready in Ithillien. Kira, Aragorn, and Faramir were going to help Pippin learn how to joust in that month.

Pippin, Aragorn, Faramir, Merry, Frodo, and Sam sat outside the palace, waiting for Kira.

"She may act like a man, but she takes just as long to get ready as _any_ woman does." Aragorn said.

Just as he said that, Kira walked out of the palace. She was wearing her armor. It was almost excactly like the armor of a Rohirric soldier. To start with, it was a burgundy tuninc and tight, black pants with leather boots covered by brown leg guards. Over the tunic went a short-sleeved shirt of chainmail that goes down to the mid-thigh and splits up to the groin for riding. There were also brown shoulder guards and brown lower arm guards with brown, leather gloves. The 'high light' of the armor was the burgundy breastplate designed in Rohirric filligree. All the rest of the protective armor was also designed with Rohirric filligree. The thing that surprized them the most was her hair. Her long, flowing, brown hair had been replaced by long, balking, dreadlocks.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah." Aragorn said.

Everyone mounted their horses except Merry.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, standing in front of Kira, who hadn't mounted her horse yet.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, I do. You still look as beautiful as ever." Merry said, telling the truth.

"Thank you. If my father saw me like this, he'd kill me." Kira said as she mounted her horse.

Merry mounted his horse along with Kira and they all rode to the very outskirts of Ithillien where Aragorn and Faramir had set up a small training ground for Pippin. The first thing Pippin had to learn was how to balance the lance properly. Aragorn had made a target for him to try to hit with the tip of the lance. It was a log standing up on end with a rotating, horozontal beam across the top of it with the target at one end and a sand bag hanging from the other end. If Pippin hit the target, it caused the beam to rotate, bringing the sand bag around and he would have to be riding fast enough to avoid being hit by the sand bag. They had several practice lances to use in case on broke. To show Pippin the proper tecnique, Kira was to ride at the target first and hit it with the lance.

She positioned her horse about thirty feet back from the target and held the lance under her right arm, it was onley slightly difficult for her because she was left-handed. She rode at the target and hit it square on with the very tip of the lance, gracefully riding past, avoiding the sand bag.

"You've go to do it like that, or you'll be knocked form your horse." Kira said as she rode up to Pippin and dismounted.

"Oh, boy." Pippin said sarcasticly.

Pippin would also have to learn how to handle Kira's horse because he was to use her horse in the joust. He was to use Kira's horse because it was stronger and better-trained than Pippin's horse, who had never even seen a joust.

Pippin mounted the tall, black stallion and took the lance. he positioned it under his right arm and took off for the target. He missed. He tried it again and he missed. He tried it three or four more times and he missed.

"I think he's gettin' worse." Sam said.

"Just try again, Pippin." Merry said.

Pippin positioned the horse behind the target and rode towards it. He missed it with the lance, but his shoulder hit it and the sand bag came around and hit him on the back of the head and knocked him off the horse. Frodo, Sam, and Merry burst out laughing.

The next thing Pippin practiced was how to aim properly. Aragorn tied a rope btween two trees and tied a small wooden ring in the middle of the rope for Pippin to try to get the lance through. Pippin stood on the back of a small, wooden wagon and Frodo and Sam pulled it along as fast as they could while Pippin tried to aim the lance towards the wooden ring. He missed...and he missed...and he missed.

Frodo and Sam and Pippin stood looking at the little wooden ring. Frodo and sam were completely out of breath from pulling the wagon.

"You've done it dozens of times." Frodo said, gasping.

"Well, I supposed that means we should do it again." Pippin said.

Pippin walked around behind them and clicked his tounge.

"Come on, ponies." he said, holding up some grass, trying to 'entice' them to follow him.

"Fong 'im." Frodo said as he and Sam started running after Pippin.

With more practice, Pippin was able to hit the target square on each time he rode towards it. He was also able to get the lance through the small, wooden ring. He still needed a little practice in hadleing Kira's horse. Kira's horse was bigger, stronger, and more powerful than Pippin's horse, Kira's horse was absolutely made for the joust and combat.


	14. Horse Training

I'm really glad y'all liked it. It's gonna continu to get real good. Here's just a little personal note: Lady Niki is my cousin Haley, who is completely in love with Pippin's boyish, good looks. I also used a description of her when I described Niki.

Chapter 14: Horse Training

Today, Pippin was going to get in some more practice in riding Kira's horse. Aragorn, Kira, and Faramir had set up some jumps and obstacles on Pelennor Fields a little ways outside the city for Pippin to manuver the horse over. Again, Kira was to ride the horse first to show Pippin the proper tecnique. She also needed to ride the horse first to get it warmed up.

Today was a bit warmer that it had been yesterday, so Merry and Pippin descided not to wear their armor. Instead, Merry wore his Rohirric garb which consisted of a burgundy tunic with a brown, leather belt. The tunic was decorated in Rohirric designs. There were brown lower-arm guards with brown leather gloves. The pants were tight and brown. His boots were also brown and knee-high. The neckline of the tunic dipped low. Pippin wore his Gondorian garb which consisted of a black tunic and a leather, black belt. There were black, lower-arm guards with black, leather gloves. The pants were tight and black. The boots were also black and knee-high. The neckline of his tunic also dipped down low.

Kira came to the first jump, which was four bars high. She glided gracefully over it and three strides later, she came to the next jump, which was a pile of sand bags. She went over gracefully and did so on all the other jumps.

"Try it." she said as she dismounted the horse in front of Pippin.

Pippin mounted the tall horse and rode back about twenty feet behind the first jump. He kicked the horse and it ran towards the jump. He glided gracefully over and he did so with the other jumps.

"You're doing good." Kira said as Pippin rode up to her.

"I just hope I'm good enough to beat Arion in the joust." Pippin said.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll do fine." Kira said.

Kira took the reins of the horse as Pippin dismounted.

"Oh, Aragorn, I've been meaning to ask you something. Have you seen Eliond around anywhere?" she asked, stroking the horse's neck.

Aragorn shook his head.

"I saw him ride off two days ago, he said he had some business to take care of." Pippin said.

"If that was two days ago, he should've been back by now." Kira said.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's a grown man." Faramir said.

Kira nodded.

END CHAPTER

I'm sorry if I keep boring you with describing what everyone is wearing. I just want you to get a clear picture in your mind of what the person looks like.


	15. Letter of Love

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. My Internet has been acting up and I'm updating from my Grandpa's computer.

Chapter15: Letter of Love

Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Kira, Aragorn, and Faramir were sitting in the stable. They had been out riding and they had just put their horses up. They were sitting in the middle of the stable, some of them sitting on stools, some on the floor. Frodo was sitting on a wooden chair and had it turned around backwards, leaning up against the back. He had a pad of paper and a quill and ink, practicing his poetry.

Just then, Pippin walked back in, he had a red rose in his hand.

"Frodo, I need to write a letter to Niki." he said.

Frodo turned to a fresh page in his paper pad, "Go ahead." he said.

After a moment of thought, Pippin began: "Dear Niki"

"No, 'My Dearest Niki'" he quickly corrected.

"Better." Frodo said, writing it down.

"...I miss you." Pippin said.

Frodo whinced and shook his head.

"Oh, hold, w-was that wrong?" he asked.

"Well, umm... it's your funeral, I-I mean letter." Frodo said.

"Mention her breasts." Sam said.

"Yeah, you missed her breasts." Merry said.

"Her breasts?" Pippin questioned.

"Well, you could, but I would tend to look above her breasts." Aragorn said.

"I miss her... throat?"

"Still higher, kinda towards the heavens," Frodo said.

"The moon at least, her breasts weren't that impressive." Kira said.

Just from that little bit, Pippin got some insperation for what he wanted to say.

"You are a riot of color in a dreary, gray world. I miss you like the sun misses the flower in winter. I have seen the new moon. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beauty." he said, looking off into space.

"That's very good, Pippin." Frodo said softly as he wrote it down.

"Finish it off with... Forever Yours, The Knight of Your Dreams, Pippin." he said.

"Perfect." Aragorn said.

Frodo finished the letter and tore it off the pad. He rolled it up and tied a thin string around the middle of it.

"Take it to Lady Kiki and tell her it's from me." Pippin said.

Frodo nodded and walked off.

----------------------

_"...I miss you like the sun misses the flower in winter. I have seen the new moon. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beauty." _Niki read, "Oh, he writes as though he had died."

"Captain Peregrin had hoped that you would send him a token in return." Frodo said.

Niki turned around to face Frodo and thought for a moment. A smile spread across her face as she thought of what to give Pippin.


	16. The Joust

I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I know I've said this before, but I promise I will update as often as possible.

Chapter 16: The Joust

The following day, was the big Jousting Tournament. Everyone was nervous and excited, especially Pippin. For a full month Pippin had been learning the tecniques, styles, and scoring of jousting. He'd also been improving his horseback riding on Kira's stallion. He just hoped it would be enough to beat Arion.

Merry, Pippin, Sam, Kira, Eowyn, and Faramir walked down the road leading to the Jousting Grounds a couple of miles away from Minas Tirith on Pelennor Fields. Pippin was riding Kira's horse. He was arrayed in Gondorian style, full-body armor. Everyone else was walking.

Merry was wearing a sleeveless shirt made of silver-colored chain mail; tight, black, leather pants; black, knee-high boots, and fingerless, black gloves. Kira was wearing a tight, dark green shirt with sleeves that come down to her elbow; a tight, black, sleeveless jerkin that laced up the front; tight, black pants; knee-high, black boots; and fingerless, black gloves. Her long dreadlocks were pulled back into a thick ponytail. Sam was wearing black pants, and a loose-fitting, black tunic with the White Tree of Gondor on the front. He was acting as one of Pippin's Squires. Faramir was wearing his usual Ranger garb. Eowyn was wearing the same thing as Sam, but her tunic was close-fitting and she had on her belt with her sword attached to it.

"It's my turn to ride." Kira said.

"No. We haven't reached the mile marker yet. And I don't think you should. Suppose we pass another knight? How would it look if my Squire rode while I walked?" Pippin said.

"I don't give a witch's teet! It's my turn!" Kira yelled.

"Oh, all right." Pippin said as he halted the horse and dismounted.

Kira walked over and mounted her horse.

"But when we come to the last hill over the Jousting Grounds, I'm riding. How would it look if the Squire rode into the Tournament while the knight walked?" Pippin said.

Kira nodded.

When they finally reached the Jousting Grounds, the whole place was active in making the final preperations for the Tournament. They took the horse and supplies to the holding area to wait for the joust to begin. It was getting close to the time to begin and Frodo wasn't there yet.

"I wonder what's keeping Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"I think he said he was coming with the escort for Lady Niki." Faramir said.

Just as he said that, Frodo came riding into the holding area.

"Frodo. Did you see her? Did she read the letter?" Pippin asked as he walked over to Frodo and Frodo dismounted from his horse.

"Yes and yes." Frodo answered smiling.

"Did she give you anything to you for me in return? Did she give me letter? Or a token?" Pippin asked excited.

Frodo got kind of a discouraged look on his face. (Toying with Pippin.)

"What is it? Come on give it to me." Pippin begged.

Frodo sighed, best to go ahead and get it over with. He put his hands on either side of Pippin's face and lightly kissed him on the lips. He then backed away, wiping his mouth and spitting. Pippin at first had a confused look on his face, but it suddenly hit him why Frodo had kissed him.

"Yes!" Pippin yelled.

He turned around to face everyone else.

"She-- I mean-- because she-- oh, yes!" Pippin said pointing at his lips, rejoycing.

Everyone smiled.

------------------

It was time. The joust was coming. Kira, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Eowyn, Faramir, and Sam walked over to where Pippin was to begin: one of the ends of the fence dividing the jousting arena in two. Pippin mounted Kira's horse and put his helmet on and closed the visor.

"Good luck." Kira said as she handed Pippin the lance.

"I'm gonna need it." Pippin said, taking the lance and readying himself.

The man walked out into the arena and held the signal flag out in front of him. After a few tence seconds, he jerkied it up and ran out of the way.

Pippin and Arion both kicked their horses and they galloped towards one another. The lances streightened out, pointing directly at their opponent. Time seemed to stand still as the lances crashed together and Pippin and Arion rode past one another.

Pippin's Squires ran to him, conscerned because Pippin looked like he was hunched over in pain. Merry reached him first. He saw that Pippin was indeed huched over, clutching his left arm close to his chest, grimacing in pain.

"Pippin, what's wrong?" Merry gasped.

"It- it's my arm, there's something wrong. I can't tell much through my armor." Pippin gasped out.

They carefully helped Pippin down from the horse and took him to the Healing Rooms where the wounded knights would go.

After carefully examining Pippin's arm, the Healer came to a conclusion.

"His arm is broken."


	17. Dirty Play

I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I always strive to do my best in my stories.

Chapter 17: Dirty Play

The news that his arm had been broken was devastaing.

"I can't continue in the joust." Pippin said in realizasion, "I've lost Niki."

"I'm sorry, Pip." Merry said.

Kira felt very sorry for Pippin. She had seen many people loose the person they love in jousts. She wasn't about to let it happen to Pippin.

"Pippin, would you allow me to take your place?" she asked.

"You? But how?" Pippin asked, not quite knowing what Kira was getting at.

"I could joust for you, and if I win, that means you win the hand of Lady Niki." Kira answered.

"But isn't jousting dangerous for a lady?" Pippin asked.

Kira scoffed, "I'm no lady. I never 'ave been."

"Well... alright. Merry, y'all go help her get into her armor." Pippin agreed.

---------------------

When Kira's armor was on, she mounted her horse in the lists.

"I have faith in you." Merry said as he handed the second lance to her.

"Thank you." she said, taking the lance.

The man walked out and held out the starting flag. He jerked it up and thet were off. The lances crashed, splinters of wood flew, and they rode past one another. The Squires ran to Kira and they froze in fear. A large piece of wood from Arion's lance was embeded in the front of her right shoulder.

"I can't breathe." Kira gasped, grimacing as she took her helmet off.

"I'll go fetch the Healer." Merry said quickly.

"No. Merry, you're the Healer this time." Kira said, "Pull it out."

Merry timidly reached up and firmly grasped the piece of wood. He yanked it out and Kira groaned in pain. Eowyn's eyes widened and she took the piece of wood from Merry, examining the end that had been embeded in Kira's shoulder. She realized that it was a chunk of the very end of Arion's lance.

"He's tipped it." she said.

"Help me take my armor off." Kira said.

They removed Kira's armor while she was still on her horse because she was in too much pain to be moved much. They removed her arm guards and her breastplate so she was wearing only her undergarb which consisted of a black tunic and tight, black pants.

"You need more padding." Eowyn said as she removed Kira's breastplate.

Kira shook her head, "I can't breathe with it on. I'll have to joust without it."

Kira rode back to her starting place in the lists.

"Lance." she signaled.

Merry handed her the final lance. Kira looked around and saw Pippin standing off to the side with his arm bandaged and in a sling.

When the flag went up, the knights rode ferosiously forward. Though it was very painfull for Kira, she held the lance out streight. The lances colided, the splinters flew, and this time, Arion fell backwards off his horse...all the way to the brown dirt of the ground. Everyone screamed and cheered. The Squires ran down to Kira and they all embraced her at once in a group hug.

Lady Niki walked down to the lower stage where the trophies were awarded to the champions. Kira walked over and knelt down in front of the stage.

"May I ask, why is a lady jousting for the hand of another lady?" Lady Niki asked.

"I only joust in the place of Captain Peregrin. He could not continue the joust becaus his arm was broken. It is he who has rightfully won this tournament." Kra answered.

Pippin stepped forward and walked onto the paltform to Lady Niki.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked.

"Yes." Niki answered, smiling.

Pippin smiled and embrace her with his good arm and they deeply kissed. Again, everyone cheered and clapped.

Eowyn led Kira to the Healing rooms to have her shoulder cleaned and bandaged.


	18. Captured

Thanks to everyone for the good reviews. I've been pretty buisy lately and I haven't had much insparation. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Chapter 18: Captured

Three weeks later was the time when they would finally leave Minas Tirith. Alot happened during that three weeks: Pippin's arm healed, Kira's shoulder healed, and most importantly, Pippin and Niki got married. They waited three weeks so Pippin's arm and Kira's shoulder would have time to heal.

Pippin stood at the edge of the Citadel with Niki. She had been pleading to go with them, but Pippin protested.

"Pippin, please, let me go with you. I love you." Niki said.

"No, it's too dangerous. I promise you, I'll come back for you. We just got married and I don't want to loose you." Pippin said.

"Pippin, we're ready to go." Merry called from where they had their horses ready.

"Good-bye. I love you." Pippin said as he kissed Niki.

A tear slid down Niki's face as she watched them ride off.

--

The Fellowship was considerably bigger this time than it had been. It consisted of the following people: Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Kira, and it would have been Eliond, but they hadn't seen him since the day Pippin had chalenge Arion to the Joust.

They rode for hours without hardly any action nor sound, but that suddenly changed when they were riding through a large copse of trees. They heard a loud growl and suddenly about thirty Uruk-Hai jumped out from behind the trees.

Their horses instinctively ran to a safe place, leaving them behind. Luckily, they had fixed their weapons to their top condition before they had left Minas Tirith. They began fighting the Uruks as hard as they could. They suddenly heard one of the Uruks yell orders to his troops.

"Find the girl! Find the girl!" he yelled.

As Kira fought, she became separated from the rest of the Fellowship. It seemed like the biggest Uruks were going after her. Suddenly, an Uruk caught her semi-off guard. It snuck up behind her and delivered a sharp blow to her head. She fell to the ground, only semi-conscious. The Uruk picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her away. The Uruk carried her out of the copse of trees where the captain Uruks and their primary leader was.

"My Lord, the girl as you requested." the Uruk said setting Kira down on the ground.

She had become conscious by now and she looked around. A man slowly walked towards her and she felt her insides turn to ice at the sight.

"Eliond! Tell them to let me go!" Kira said.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, if _you _turn on _me_, _I_ turn on _you_." Eliond said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Don't play coi, I saw you and Merry in Fangorn Forest. You will soon find that if _I_ can't have you, no one can." Eliond said, "I work for Mor Dagnir now."

"Oh, you wretch!" Kira screamed as the Uruks bound her hands together with their fowl, black rope.

They fled the fighting area, Eliond riding on a huge, black horse, similar to the ones the Black Riders used to ride. He had Kira's hands bound around his waist as she rode behind him. He didn't want her to run because he wanted her in good condition when they reached Mor Dagnir's fortress.

A/N: As you may have noticed, I'm rotten at writing battle scenes. I owe credit to my cousin Elizabeth for the idea of Eliond turning evil after he lost Kira. Thank you, Elizabeth!


	19. Author's Notes Pease Read

This isn't really a chapter, it's just some notes on the story you have just read. It's just some things I would like for you to know.

1. I used a description of myself to create Kira. Kira is supposed to be me.

2. I used a description of my cousin Haley to create Niki. Haley is in love with Pippin. Niki is supposed to be her.

3. I used a description of actor Andy Serkis to create Eliond. I always felt sorry for Andy because he worked so hard to create the character of Smeagol/Gollum and no one actually saw his own flesh and blood on screen.

4. To find my next story in my trilogy, go to 'search', put in "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Powers", the genre is angst/drama, the rating is T, and it's in-progress. I will probably start working on it within the next few days, but it will not be right now. It's 10:30 at night and I'm just about dead on my feet! I've waited all day for the computer from my Gandpa. I'm staying with him and my Grandma because my mom is in Arkansas on a quilting trip and my dad works at night.

5. I got the ideas for the joust from "A Knight's Tale".

6. I give credit to my cousin Elizabeth for the idea of Eliond turning to evil after loosing Kira.

FROM ALL THE IDEAS AND DIFFERENT STUFF I'VE GATHERED SO FAR, I THINK THAT THIS NEXT STORY IN MY TRILOGY WILL BE THE BEST ONE!

REMEMBER: PLEASE READ&REVIEW!!!!! I really appretiate good reviews, they always make me feel so good inside to know I've done a good job!


End file.
